thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Red Headed Black Hearted
Episode Information Main Episode 7:25 Superdawnfan: EPISODE WILL NOW RESTART * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "EXPLOSIVO" NEARLY GOT US ALL KILLED AND I DIDN'T CARE"' * ' : "ZOMBIE FREAK ATTACKED EVERYONE"' * ' : "MAKING CREEPY GIRL AND CHEFFIE WORRY ABOUT THE FIRE AND OWN TERRITORY BLOWING UP WHILE HOW WELL THEY MAY BE FOR THE ISLAND"' * ' : "BUT ENDED WITH JO ELIMINATING SCHOOLGIRL NIGHTMARE BETRAYING HER ALLIANCE"' * ' : "LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS RIGHT NOW ON TOTAL DRAMA BEGINS!"' you may now talk 7:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *wakes up, gets dressed, brushes teeth, and goes outside. I then get a phone call from the chairman* * : *does not answer* I'm not gonna answer. Hey Sammy! * : Hey ryan 7:26 Superdawnfan: * : DAVE I'LL PROVE I CAN DO MAGIC * : I'll do it by summoning a beast weezing and sneezing feel as you will 7:27 Coolpika1: * : "Sure, show me....." *rolls eyes* "idiot" *he mutters* 7:27 Superdawnfan: * : Just a few go achoo and summon the pikachu * : UGH WHO HERE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN ME SOME DISBELIEF MUST INTERFERE WITH MY SPELLS 7:28 Coolpika1: * : "Oh no i wonder who that could be...." 7:29 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. XD 7:30 Superdawnfan: * : tone of voice say the truth see what everyones thinking through the proof * : WAIT MY MAGIC TOLD ME OF YOUR SARCASM YOU'RE THE DISBELIEVER DAVE 7:31 Coolpika1: * : "Fine, i don't believe, you happy now? can we stop this wizard and zombie stuff already?" 7:32 Ryantprewitt: * : *plays pokemon go* OH MAH GAWD! I SEE A PIKACHU! *leaves phone recording for ryan* * : O_O Leonard really summoned one but not on the island. *faints* * : *tries to wake ryan up* Ryan? * : *also tries to wake ryan up* Wake up Ryan! 7:33 Coolpika1: * : "What an idiot" *shakes his head at Ryan* 7:33 Superdawnfan: * : I'm the smartest person here muggle * : A BEUATIFUL MORNING WITHOUT SCHOOLGIRL NIGHTMARE * : GOOD MOOD TODAY 7:34 Ryantprewitt: * : That was just a game! It wasn't in real life! * : *wakes up* I guess your right. I'm shocked he called it onto technology though. Superdawnfan: * : *conf* right now everyone but Sammy thinks I have schizophrenia but faking being stupid is all part of my plan to win * : I snuck into the cabin at night to give you these *hands dandelions to Lindsay* I stole them from a funeral 7:39 Ryantprewitt: * : *thinks about what he will use with the money if he wins. He then thinks that he will use it to go on a vacation, get a brand new car, get a lot of videogames, and then he will use the rest to help all of the animals. He will not help the legal eagles or the loan sharks though because they're robots and they're cogs* 7:39 Coolpika1: * : "Ooooh pretty" *puts them in her hair* "Thank you so much!" 7:40 Superdawnfan: * : those are some weird gifts 7:41 Coolpika1: * : "THESE ARE BEAUTIFUL LEAVE HER ALONE DIRTY ORGE" 7:41 Superdawnfan: * : I'm a dude * : I'm a girl and a human 7:42 Ryantprewitt: * : *he then starts thinking about having a family and he smiles* 7:42 Superdawnfan: * : I can sense something 7:42 Ryantprewitt: * : *then stops thinking about the future and focus on the present* 7:43 Superdawnfan: * : WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT 5 WIVES AND 50 KIDS WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT * : *slaps ryan* 7:43 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! * : There's something wrong with my head! I gotta go for a second! *runs into confessional* 7:43 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* he always thinks too far he needs sense slapped into him 7:44 Ryantprewitt: * : *Conf* What is wrong with me! I'm turning pervish! I wasn't pervish before! What caused this! :( Oh man. :( * : *starts to worry about being pervish but forgets about it for now and continues thinking about the future* * : Everything okay ryan? * : Yah! Everything is alright. No need to worry about me. I'm fine. ): 7:48 Superdawnfan: * : I WILL NOW SUMMON SAMMY 7:48 Ryantprewitt: * : *facepalms* 7:48 Superdawnfan: * : APPRENTICE APPEAR 7:48 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes to Leonard* 7:49 Superdawnfan: * : noah you look disappointed and lonely 7:50 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* *thinks about the future a little bit and love and then starts to think about crime fighting and humiliating the chairman and gives an evil grin* 7:51 Coolpika1: * : "Yeah, alittle i guess" Superdawnfan: THIS EP WILL NOW RESUME BUT STILL NOT END DUE TO TIME LIMITS 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : Aw Man! We were about to start war! -.- 9:15 Superdawnfan: I'll Sub Lindsay shovel sub Noah 9:16 Shovel Night: K 9:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "wait no intro is over LET'S SEE HOW THINGS RESUME ON TDB"' everyone may talk 9:17 Shovel Night: * : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK 9:17 Superdawnfan: * : good morning birds, good morning trees, but wait who're we mourning? * : I'M CONFUSED WHO DIED? 9:18 Shovel Night: * : No one, linds * : Calm down. 9:19 Ryantprewitt: * : *is chatting on Skype with ryan* I can't believe we were interrupted while we are about to do war! 9:19 Superdawnfan: * : but Dakota told me to prepare for a funeral 9:19 Shovel Night: * : What did the bitch i mean... person say? 9:19 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. Lol * : There were going to be lots of funerals! LOTS OF COG FUNERALS..... HMMM HMMM HMMM...... * : -.- 9:20 Superdawnfan: * : I don't remember I'mma go talk to her hey girl I wanted to ask how're you today and what was your name again sorry your just really forgettable 9:21 Ryantprewitt: * : *thinks about girls* 9:21 Shovel Night: * : Um... its dakota. 9:21 Ryantprewitt: * : What are you thinking about? 9:21 Superdawnfan: * : Ok La Boat Na 9:21 Ryantprewitt: * : love. :( :) 9:22 Shovel Night: * : *face palms* What do you want? 9:22 Superdawnfan: * : I wanted to ask why'd you get so mad the other day and wanted to talk to you about becoming great friends 9:22 Shovel Night: pause 9:23 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey Ryan! * : Oh hey Sammy. :) What's up? 9:23 Shovel Night: Continue * : Because you pissed me off, duh. 9:24 Ryantprewitt: * : Nothing much. I'm so glad my sister is gone. Anyways, I'm guessing your chatting with your nemesis? 9:24 Superdawnfan: * : Ok well to make up for it I got you some hairspray want to use it? 9:24 Ryantprewitt: * : *sigh* YEP. 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : well sammy 9:25 Shovel Night: * : *fake smile* Suuuure 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : my apprentice you are needed 9:25 Ryantprewitt: * : okay! :): Sorry Ryan. Gotta go. See ya! :) * : See ya Sammy. * : I'm guessing that will be your girl? 9:26 Superdawnfan: * : *uses hair dye instead of hairspray mixing it up and dyes it red* 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : Maybe? Not sure. 9:26 Shovel Night: * : *looks in mirror and sees* AAAAHHHHH!!! *furious* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! 9:27 Ryantprewitt: * : OMG! Dakota just got her hair dyed red! 9:27 Superdawnfan: * : Let's all laugh at her 9:27 Ryantprewitt: * : WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? O_O * : *dies laughing* 9:27 Shovel Night: * : *runs to room, covering hair, and locks door* 9:28 Superdawnfan: * : SORRY I GET THE WORDS DYE AND SPRAY MIXED UP EASILY THEY'RE BOTH FOR HAIR 9:28 Ryantprewitt: * : I can't stop laughing! Hahahhahaha! * : .-. 9:29 Shovel Night: * : *dying laughing* She looks like a f***ing idiot! 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : Sammy I have something to confess I really like you and that's why I let you in on my plans 9:29 Ryantprewitt: * : Dakota might want to slap you after that. 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : *kisses Sammy 9:30 Ryantprewitt: * : Whatever! She can't! I'm on Skype! 9:30 Shovel Night: * : The bitch touches me, shes dead. 9:30 Superdawnfan: * : SORRY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DYE IT GOLD AGAIN IT SHOULD WEAR OFF 9:31 Ryantprewitt: * : *joins the Skype call* Lindsay is bad with WOMEN! 9:31 Shovel Night: * : *hiding in room resenting Lindsay* 9:31 Ryantprewitt: * : What....... She is A GIRL DUMBO! 9:32 Superdawnfan: @ryan we need an emote for redheaded Dakota XD 9:32 Shovel Night: * : *conff:* That blonde ditsy bitch is going to pay 9:32 Ryantprewitt: XD 9:33 Superdawnfan: * : Sammy will you be with me 9:33 Ryantprewitt: * : Sure! :) 9:34 Superdawnfan: * ' : "COME OUT DAKOTA"' 9:34 Shovel Night: * : COMING!! *puts beanie on, covering her hair, and walks out* 9:34 Ryantprewitt: * : Yes! ACT LIKE A WOMAN! * : you know your just on a laptop right chairman? XD 9:35 Shovel Night: I gotta go Wink wink 9:35 Ryantprewitt: * : Whatever! I'll make my debut later on. You'll see. 9:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : "only saying since you're humiliated to torture you must be out at all times"' 9:35 Shovel Night: (Illjoinbackonmyphoneholdup) 9:35 Superdawnfan: k @shovel ~ Shovel Night has left the chat. ~ 9:36 Ryantprewitt: * : Is she still gonna act like a WOMAN! * : *facepalms in humiliation* ~ Shovel Night has joined the chat. ~ 9:37 Shovel Night: * : f*** you Chris. I'm going to take a shower. *goes to bathroom* 9:37 Ryantprewitt: Welcome back shovel. :) * : HAHAHA! 9:37 Shovel Night: Hello 9:38 Superdawnfan: * ' : "too bad it'll take two months of washing to get the dye out haha XD"' 9:38 Shovel Night: Dakota: * : *realizes This in the shower* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:39 Shovel Night: Ryan left. LET'S TALK SHIT ABOUT HIM BEHIND HIS BACK F*** you lag You let out my master plan Jk lol 9:40 Superdawnfan: XD 9:40 Ryantprewitt: * : 2 months? HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!! NOW THAT IS COMEDY PURE GOLD RIGHT THERE! 9:40 Superdawnfan: * ' : "also perry watch her in the shower must be in public at all times"' 9:41 Ryantprewitt: * : How are you hearing all of this stuff? 9:41 Superdawnfan: * ' : "camera's everywhere watching everyone?"' 9:41 Shovel Night: * : ew f*** no. Get Ryan to watch her. He's the man-whore 9:41 Ryantprewitt: * : .......... * : *does the epic face that SpongeBob did from who loves a patty. 9:42 Shovel Night: * : Sorry to rat you out like that Ryan but really though. 9:42 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh shut up Chairman. -.- * : It's fine. lol 9:42 Shovel Night: * : I have a girlfriend I can't watch other women in the shower. I can only watch MY woman. 9:42 Superdawnfan: * : well if you don't want her who do you want like she is I mean was the second most attractive person on this island next to me 9:44 Shovel Night: * : well... it's a secret. 9:45 Superdawnfan: * : *wakes up* Lindsay! * : WHATIE? * : I have to confess * : *conf maybe he won't punch me out this time XD 9:46 Shovel Night: * : *punches Tyler in the ballsack* 9:46 Superdawnfan: * : Owie *highpitched* * : Noah what're you sad about? 9:47 Shovel Night: I dunno what is he sad about XD 9:47 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes to the showers with a dissatisfied look* * : *still has the epic face* * : Chairman? * : Yes? * : Do you think i'm- * : YES YOU ARE BAD WITH WOMEN! HAHA! * : Chairman. Can you please disconnect her off the call and demote her? * : sure. 9:50 Shovel Night: * : Nothing... *LIES* Superdawnfan: NOW START FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF ~ Coolpika1 has left the chat. ~ 7:47 Ryantprewitt: * : OMG. YOU HAVE BEEN SPOTTED RYAN. YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE NOW BY DAKOTA. * : Can you shut up will you now Chairman? Chris and Perry sent me here. I'm not gonna do anything. How bad can it be. 7:47 Shovel Night: * : *picks up shampoo and shoots some in his eyes* 7:48 Superdawnfan: * ' : "MUST BE IN PUBLIC AT ALL TIMES DAKOTA WHO IS THE PERSON YOU WANT HERE LEAST?"' 7:49 Shovel Night: * : Lindsay YOU IDIOT!!! (WithacommainbetweenLindsayandyou) 7:50 Superdawnfan: * ' : "well must be in public at all times and to torture you worse Lindsay will be your supervisor"' * : HI DAKOTA 7:51 Ryantprewitt: * : AGH! MY EYES! * : *dies laughing* 7:51 Shovel Night: * : WHATEVER JUST GET RYAN OUT OF HERE!!! 7:51 Superdawnfan: lols sorry Shovel think you'll get used to putting in RHDakota? 7:52 Ryantprewitt: * : *runs out crying* * : *continues to laugh so hard* 7:52 Shovel Night: Im gonna try * : Jesus... 7:52 Ryantprewitt: Ryan : *Conf* THAT'S IT! I WILL TEAR APART THE CHAIRMAN, KILL HIM, PUT HIM INTO FLAMES, AND THEN DESTROY EVERY LAST COG THERE IS! >:O * : I heard that Raging Cat. * : OH CRAP. 7:53 Shovel Night: * : *Lighting a cigarette* 7:53 Superdawnfan: * : yeah if he was in there much longer wouldn't have been good for either of you 7:54 Ryantprewitt: * : *walks outside of the confessional in a depressing mood* 7:54 Superdawnfan: * : Noah everything will be fine just tell me what's wrong 7:54 Ryantprewitt: * : *joins the call* Hey Ryan. What's going- *gasps* What happened. o.o 7:54 Shovel Night: * : I said im ok... 7:54 Ryantprewitt: * : *turns goth and puts a little bit of his own red dye on his fur* 7:55 Superdawnfan: * : Ik when you're upset if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you something afterwards 7:55 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh no. Please don't tell me he is turning..... * : HE IS TURNING GOTH!?!??!?! O_O * : I know you have something to do with this chairman. >:O 7:55 Shovel Night: * : How will hearing about your misery make mine go away? 7:55 Superdawnfan: * : SO YOU ADMIT SOMETHING HAPPENED 7:56 Shovel Night: * : *goes up to ryan* Hey whats up. *Sees hairdye* Oh no... * : Dammit I let out the word... 7:57 Superdawnfan: * : also because schadenfraude and basic human suffering makes people feel more relatable otherwise it wouldn't be a comforting thought * : Where'd you come from? 7:57 Ryantprewitt: * : I hate seeing ryan like this. * : THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHAIRMAN! >:O IF YOU HAVEN'T HELPED MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR HIM, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! * : HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP WILL YOU! >:O 7:58 Shovel Night: * : Ryan what happened? 7:58 Ryantprewitt: * : *looks at laptop and drops it on the ground and surprisingly it doesn't break and sits down crying* * : I'm a failure. :( * : I turned pervish a few weeks ago and it ruined my personality. * : NOW I KNOW IT'S ALL THE CHAIRMAN'S FAULT! * : WHAT! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! >:O 7:59 Shovel Night: * : Hey its ok. *sits next to him* Want a cig? 7:59 Superdawnfan: * : he's little cats go through puberty a lot differently and then well fail fail 7:59 Ryantprewitt: * : Sure..... *sniff* Thanks. 8:00 Shovel Night: * : GET OUT!!! I DONT WANT TWO PEOPLE KNOWING IM SOFT SOMETIMES!!! *hands it to him* 8:00 Superdawnfan: * : to go through it normally also have a diff system another thing a cig 8:00 Ryantprewitt: * : WE CAN'T GET OUT! WE ARE ON A LAPTOP! RYAN IS A B***H! * : THAT'S IT CHAIRMAN! I AM GONNA GO TO YOUR BASE AND ATTACK YOU WITH AN AXE! GOODBYE! *hangs up* * : OH COME ON! 8:01 Superdawnfan: * : Um but perry I always the soft side of you the only problem was everyone treated you miserably and you wanted to get back at the world someday 8:01 Shovel Night: * : Shut up... you don't know my past... *makes ryan hang up on the chairman* 8:01 Superdawnfan: * : Ryan a cat'll die ten years earlier due to smoke addiction * : then a human would * : due to smaller immune systems * : fine I'd like to see loving parents after the show * : perry 8:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *Dawn makes things even worse* I don't wanna die. * : *gets attacked by an axe before ryan hangs up* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:02 Shovel Night: * : My dad ditched me and my mom is dead. 8:03 Ryantprewitt: * : *hangs up from the chairman* 8:03 Superdawnfan: * : because she was beaten to death and he left you on the street I assume? 8:04 Shovel Night: * : No...........yes........... 8:04 Superdawnfan: * : Perry I'm sorry for what happened and I kinda like you but you're bound for better someday you'll change a lot 8:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *is watching the show on tv* OH NO! RYAN TURNED GOTH! *all the toons start crying* 8:05 Superdawnfan: * : don't be suicidal Ik that you wanna end it all and were taught emotion is weakness but it isn't very true * : *shakes hands* I'll be your first friend if you want 8:06 Shovel Night: * : What? My friend? .....never had one of those.... 8:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Perry. We're friends right? 8:07 Shovel Night: * : Uhm....... Sure if you want....? 8:07 Superdawnfan: * : as in will do selfless deeds for you and not expect returns we both do it without limits except sacrificing too much * : certain things you only do for ones you love * : not sure yk yet but Lindsay loves you 8:08 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not gonna do selfish deeds. >:O 8:08 Shovel Night: * : She does?! I mean... *ahem* She does? 8:09 Superdawnfan: * : Yes 8:09 Shovel Night: * : Cooooollll *hiding excitement* 8:09 Superdawnfan: * : don't hide feelings no one else is here and the viewers know by all the time tyler beat the crap outta you * : wait no wrong * : you beat him XD 8:10 Ryantprewitt: * : *Feels a little bit better but still is depressed and gives a small smile to perry* :) 8:11 Shovel Night: * : *jumps up with hands in air* F*CK YEAH!!!! *sits back down* There. Much better now. *smiles back to ryan* 8:11 Superdawnfan: * : ADMIT IT NOAH SAY WHAT'S WRONG 8:12 Shovel Night: * : I SAID NOTHING!!! *gets up and walks off* 8:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : ugh sick of this crazy bitch *throws izzy on Noah*' 8:12 Shovel Night: * : *falls over* OW!!! 8:13 Superdawnfan: * ' : "TODAY'S CHALLENGE"' 8:13 Shovel Night: * : *runs out excited* IM READY, CHRIS! 8:14 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm ready chris. :) Show me what you got. 8:14 Superdawnfan: * ' : "will revolve around shooting at the opposing team"' 8:14 Shovel Night: * : My favorite pass time 8:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Sadly the producers won't lemme use real bullets"' 8:15 Shovel Night: * : Dammit... * : Thank god 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : good thing Dakota probably would have purposely shot me first minute 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : Wow. 8:16 Shovel Night: * : I will anyways 8:16 Ryantprewitt: I'm editing Ryan's page. * : If the chairman was here right now, I would've shot him in the balls for being so rude to me. 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : we'll make to let you shoot your own team member Dakota We'll be able to spot you easier anyways already stick out with the red hair XD 8:17 Shovel Night: * : Shut up jo, * : C'mon lets start chirs LETS GO!!! *very excited. More than usual* 8:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : "FINE LEMME EXPLAIN THE RULES FIRST ROLE CALL WHERE'S SHAWN?"' 8:19 Shovel Night: * : *jumps out of garbage can with bat* Yeah? 8:20 Superdawnfan: * : the challenge is to shoot the "zombies" 8:21 Shovel Night: * : Gladly!!! 8:21 Ryantprewitt: * : *In Mind : If we were actually fighting zombies in real life, that would be awesome. I would use my Left 4 Dead 2 skills to easily take them all out* 8:21 Superdawnfan: * ' : "and for the rest of the newbies it looks like oh no"' * ' : "the dock is RUINED IT COSTED SO MUC MONEY"' * ' : "oh also izzy and noah are drowning"' 8:22 Shovel Night: * : Oh noooooo. I don't care. Just start the challenge 8:22 Ryantprewitt: * : OMG. 8:23 Superdawnfan: * : I THOUGHT YOU SAID IZZY COULD SWIM YOU BACK 8:25 Shovel Night: * : *struggling for air* HELP!!! PLEASE!!! * : Give us the guns already!!! 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not letting noah drown. * : *runs towards noah* I'm coming! 8:25 Superdawnfan: * ' : apparently she let noah drown' * ' : "THEY NEED TO GET SAVED FIRST I CAN'T GET SUED"' 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *tries to help Noah* 8:26 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OR THE SHOW WILL END NO ONE WILL GET THE MONEY"' 8:26 Shovel Night: * : *gets lifted up onto the dock* Thanks ryan * : OH HELL NO!! *jumps in the water, picks up izzy, and throws her back on land* 8:26 Superdawnfan: * : WE NEED A STRONG SWIMMER IN CASE OF A TIDAL WAVE CHEF BROKE HER ARM WHEN BREAKING HER THROUGH THE DOCK *perry gets caught under wave and also nearly drowns* 8:27 Ryantprewitt: * : PERRY! *helps perry* 8:27 Superdawnfan: * : NO RYAN DON'T 8:28 Shovel Night: * : *a bit heavy* 8:28 Superdawnfan: * : YOU'RE allergic to water * : ugh I've got this * : sea creatures help them 8:29 Ryantprewitt: * : NO I'M NOT! I have been on a geyser before. 8:29 Superdawnfan: *whales and jo lead everyone to shore* 8:30 Shovel Night: * : *not breathing* 8:30 Ryantprewitt: * : OH NO. * : *does cpr* 8:30 Superdawnfan: * : oh no IK CPR *performs and saves perry* 8:31 Shovel Night: * : *coughs up a bit of water and gets up* Ugh... 8:31 Superdawnfan: * : NO DON'T JUST KISS EM YOU NEED TO BREATH INTO EM BUT FIRST ATTACK THE STOMACH SEE IF THEY COUGH UP AND MAKE SURE LUNG SPACE IS AVAILABLE 8:32 Ryantprewitt: * : I took medical school Lindsay. o.o 8:32 Shovel Night: * : Lindsay im good... 8:33 Superdawnfan: * : I saved you and I went even further I learned this bunch from my nice friends here * : Ryan you took classes but didn't pass nor ever finish dropout * : too much stress for a teen genius 8:34 Shovel Night: * : Thanks linds. Lets do the challenge now. 8:34 Superdawnfan: * ' : "well Lindsay broke her arm docked from participation"' 8:34 Shovel Night: Izzy Izzy did 8:34 Superdawnfan: * ' : "to make it fair izzy"' yeah typo and auto correct bad combo XD 8:36 Ryantprewitt: * : *Usually, Ryan will just ignore them but since ryan is still goth, he replies in defense* Ugh. I hate that you guys keep judging me like i'm just an ordinary cat. I'M NOT AN ORDINARY CAT. Do Ordinary Cats Cry? No. Do Ordinary Cats stand on 2 legs? NO. Do Ordinary Cats speak English? ABSOULUTELY NOT! 8:36 Shovel Night: * : Jeez ryan. Calm down. 8:37 Ryantprewitt: * : Ryan? :( 8:37 Shovel Night: * : I don't treat you like one. * : Pfft... Drama queen... 8:39 Superdawnfan: * : APPRENTICE DON'T SHOW SYMPATHY FOR THE EVIL BEAST 8:39 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not talking about you Perry. Your good. Your Awesome. Dawn, You may be able to read my aura and some of my traits but you cannot read my entire past memories. * : *walks away* * : AND I AM NOT AN EVIL BEAST! 8:39 Superdawnfan: * : I can go back to when he can't remember *giggles* baby him is so cute 8:40 Shovel Night: * : Congrats. Youre shipped now. 8:40 Superdawnfan: * : well shawn isn't that exactly what an evil beast would say that he isn't an evil beast * : what? 8:40 Ryantprewitt: * : Leonard. I don't think he is evil. He looks depressed, upset, lonely. 8:41 Superdawnfan: * : *whispers* ik wizard act remember? 8:41 Shovel Night: * : Yes! Kinda like how a zombie would say hes not a zombie just to trick you! 8:42 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers* Oh Yah. XD. 8:42 Superdawnfan: * ' : "IZZY name one person on opposite team to bench since I don't want to get sued for this being unfair"' 8:43 Shovel Night: Dawn you be her idk the teams lol 8:43 Superdawnfan: ryan is izzy XD 8:43 Shovel Night: Oh ok good XD 8:44 Ryantprewitt: Isn't Lindsay on the opposite team? 8:44 Superdawnfan: yes of izzy yes 8:45 Ryantprewitt: That has Izzy's team 8. If she benches one person on the opposite team, That would leave 8 to 6. That would still be unfair. XD 8:45 Superdawnfan: um 7-7 8:45 Shovel Night: Duh 8:45 Ryantprewitt: You said that izzy should bench someone on the OPPOSITE team, not on her team. 8:45 Superdawnfan: due to izzy being benched due to injury 8:45 Shovel Night: Do ur maths 8:45 Superdawnfan: 6-7 Courtney was eliminated on izzy's team and amy on Lindsays 8:46 Shovel Night: Ye doo ur mathses 8:46 Superdawnfan: 7-7 8:47 Shovel Night: Ye do ur meth 8:47 Ryantprewitt: I'm doing my math. Lindsay and Izzy are benched due to injury and amy and Courtney are eliminated. 8:47 Shovel Night: Lindsay isn't injured Dawn got autocorrected 8:48 Ryantprewitt: Oh. 8:48 Superdawnfan: yeah I said that pay attention XD 8:48 Ryantprewitt: XD 8:48 Shovel Night: Ye ryan So stop doing math wrong GEEZZZZZZZ 8:49 Ryantprewitt: * : I'll bench Tyler. 8:49 Superdawnfan: * : FOOL * : oh well 8:49 Shovel Night: * : YES!!! 8:50 Superdawnfan: * ' : "and just heard from the producers making you lifegaurds with no incent but money is child labor so making it first part of the challenge and the negative newbies reward"' * ' : "is they can vote on a second person to bench"' 8:50 Shovel Night: * : Um.. Im not a child. 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not a child either. I'M A TOON. A supernatural toon at that. 8:51 Shovel Night: * : Im eighteen. 8:51 Superdawnfan: * ' : "half the kids here are 16 and you're 15 you're from a mental institute and I can tell you just want to get away with shooting things which by the way though linds saved your life the opposite team did a lot more"' 8:52 Ryantprewitt: * : *is 14 or 15* 8:52 Shovel Night: * : You don't know my personal life, dick. Im eighteen. 8:52 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I can see in your contract and in the papers to restrain you I have"' * ' : "NOW NEGATIVE NEWBIES WHO DO YOU WANNA BENCH OH AND ONE CATCH IZZY CAN'T VOTE"' 8:53 Shovel Night: * : WELL THEY'RE ALL WRONG BECAUSE IM EIGHTEEN!!! 8:55 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS! I'm benching Dakota for being a jerk! 8:56 Superdawnfan: * : I think we should put perry to the side he'd probs be the best at it * : BUT WAIT NONE OF YOU ARE CONSIDERING EMOTION 8:56 Shovel Night: * : *filing nails* 8:57 Superdawnfan: * : what if Sammy's bottled up hate she takes out on us we shall surely fail and some seem to stupid to be stupid * : well for real anyways *starts thinking* * : Sammy I have an Idea Dakota is weak right now so * : we have her join us in a desperate attempt for fame to redeem herself 8:58 Ryantprewitt: * : Good Idea. * : And then we can betray her in the end. * : I'm doing it to get revenge on her for hurting ryan's feelings. I saw. 8:58 Superdawnfan: * : only if we have to 8:58 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. 8:59 Superdawnfan: * : amy was abusive Dakota is just not nice but she's no bad person which is what we can take advantage of due to looks going down she lost all social skills * : HEY DAKOTA 9:00 Shovel Night: * : *looks over* Huh? 9:00 Superdawnfan: * : *explains how he faked being a wizard to not seem like a threat and constant losses would make things predictable forcing merge for rating change* * : now that you know my main plan would you mind being in a 3 people alliance I mean winning would get you all the fame you wanted * : we're more than half the team so that's a lot hard to beat us 9:01 Shovel Night: * : Jeez... That's actually a good idea. Im in 9:02 Superdawnfan: * : as much as we know you want revenge on Lindsay she's loved here 9:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *is worried she might say something about Ryan* 9:03 Superdawnfan: * : so to not make things obvious we take out her admirers and turn them against one another maybe 9:03 Shovel Night: * : Yeahhh... *gets evil grin* I like that plan... 9:03 Superdawnfan: * : Tyler but he'd be good for losing on purpose still may seem to obvious so considering perry Idk I'll let you choose 9:04 Shovel Night: * : Tyler first. Then perry. Take out the better one last 9:04 Superdawnfan: * : alright * ' : "so now vote NEGATIVE NEWBIES WHO'LL BE BENCHED SAMMY, Leonard, PERRY,LINDS, OR DAKOTA"' 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *Conf* I already know what my vote is going to be. -.- 9:05 Superdawnfan: pm votes to me 9:06 Ryantprewitt: * : Has anyone forgotten about me? 9:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OH RIGHT YOU EXIST XD"' 9:07 Shovel Night: Lol 9:07 Ryantprewitt: XD * : *sees ryan gothed and starts to worry about him* 9:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "perry you're also benched"' * : I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE I'D LOSE FIRST SECOND ANYWAYS 9:09 Shovel Night: * : Nah its fine linds 9:09 Superdawnfan: * : but you'd do so good and I'd do so bad * ' : "fine Lindsay can sit out"' 9:10 Ryantprewitt: * : *sighs sadly that Dakota did not get benched* 9:10 Shovel Night: * : But I don't want her to sit out 9:10 Superdawnfan: * ' : "ok then"' * ' : "you sit out"' 9:11 Shovel Night: * : As long as she doesn't. Im good. 9:13 Superdawnfan: how to do this challenge is go this *_____ ____ shoots ______ _____ fastest 9:14 Shovel Night: brb hold up 9:14 Superdawnfan: k 9:14 Ryantprewitt: When does the challenge start? XD 9:14 Superdawnfan: when shovel gets back and chris says go 9:14 Shovel Night: back 9:14 Superdawnfan: k * ' : "READY"' * ' : "SET"' * ' : "GO"' 9:15 Shovel Night: * : *Shoots at Lindsay* 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : *shoots fastest* 9:15 Shovel Night: Crap 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * 9:15 Superdawnfan: XD I'll count it SN 9:15 Shovel Night: Nah m8 9:15 Superdawnfan: * : *shoots ryan* 9:15 Shovel Night: I messed up ill own it (Notlikeshe'llwinwnyays) 9:16 Superdawnfan: eh well not like anyone shot first so lols XD 9:16 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh well. XD * : *sits* * : *shoots fastest* 9:16 Superdawnfan: * : *"accidentally" hits Scott" * ' : "so far the people out are"' 9:17 Shovel Night: * : UUGH!!! *sits down* 9:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Lindsay Ryan Dave and Scott"' 9:17 Shovel Night: * : AH! ITS ALL OVER MY SHIRT!!! *tries to frantically clean it off* 9:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "it's only paint"' 9:17 Ryantprewitt: * : *sits* * : WAIT A SECOND! 9:18 Superdawnfan: * ' : "and cat repellent"' * ' : "what ryan?"' 9:18 Ryantprewitt: * : Nevermind. XD 9:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : "also some waste manure and itching powder"' * : did noah just shoot himself? 9:20 Shovel Night: * : *shoots * 9:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : "why'd he do that um ok"' * : He won't speak to me what's going on Jo *shoots self* I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WIN I CARE IF HE'S OK * : apprentice come forth and help me win this * : where's my apprentice?1 9:23 Shovel Night: * : ..... *laying on ground* 9:23 Superdawnfan: * : he passed out cold on the ground 9:23 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm here! * : shoots fastest* 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : *shoots sammy 9:25 Shovel Night: * : AH!!! YOU ZOMBIE LOVER!!!! SHOOT A ZOMBIE!!! 9:26 Superdawnfan: * ' : "NOW IT'S Leonard VS DAWN what killer suspense awaits us"' 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : *falls to the ground* 9:27 Superdawnfan: * : Time to reverse the odds with a spell makes what's bad seem good with head and hood make the time rehearse but instead things go reverse now shooting it's a reverve challenge due to my spells dawn * : so shoot me and I win * : um ok *shoots * * ' : "AND THE NEGATIVE NEWBIES WIN"' * : impossible shun the disbleievers shun XD * : ok tyler perry remember our alliance * : um Linds I need to confess I really really like you 9:29 Ryantprewitt: * : o.o 9:29 Shovel Night: * : *Kicks tyler in knee* 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : that's great but someone else on the island won my heart 9:30 Shovel Night: * : Shit then I kicked him for nothing... 9:30 Superdawnfan: * : I'd have said yes a while ago but I must confess I fell for someone else here 9:31 Shovel Night: * : Who? 9:31 Superdawnfan: * : I don't want to say until I'm sure he feels the same way about me 9:32 Shovel Night: * : Alright I guess... *Conff:* Am I that difficult to read? 9:32 Superdawnfan: * : *signs to perry then mouths* now's your chance * : everyone called me stupid so I can't tell until I hear his words he wants to be with me 9:33 Shovel Night: * : *sighs* Ok. *looks her dead in the why and speaks slowly* I. Want. To. Be. With. You. *conff:* Please be mmmeeee.... 9:33 Superdawnfan: * : it's ok there's someone else who needs a lot of comfort right now I understand if I'm not the one * : YES HE SAID IT * : and yes it's you larry * : I thought his name was perry * : OH JERRY 9:35 Shovel Night: * : YAY!!! *hugs her* And my name is perry 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : Oh I'll just let it be * : *drags noah to the infirmiry * : I'm sorry for the way people treat you dakota * : but if you ask me you've always looked beautiful * : red blonde purple who cares what your hair color is you speak from your heart and that's what matters 9:37 Shovel Night: * : Thanks Tyler. *Conff:* Awh. Now I have a puppet. 9:38 Superdawnfan: * : and I want to make sure to do the best I can to make you happy I failed to win over Lindsay but deep inside I knew you were better * : ok so Dakota who do you want out again? 9:38 Shovel Night: brb sorry 9:38 Superdawnfan: * : we need to vote now omg lols 9:42 Ryantprewitt: XD 9:44 Superdawnfan: we need to wait until shovel gets back lols 9:44 Ryantprewitt: lol 9:44 Shovel Night: Sorry Regular show 9:45 Superdawnfan: that a back? XD oh lols so 15 mins? 9:45 Shovel Night: It just finished 9:45 Superdawnfan: oh lols k then RESUME 9:46 Ryantprewitt: Regular Show just ended? The entire series? 9:46 Superdawnfan: very funny ryan lols 9:46 Shovel Night: * : Thanks tyler. And you know, ive always liked you, too. *Conff:* Im so going to use him to my advantage Regular show will end after this season is over 9:47 Superdawnfan: oh k * : we voting off tyler still Dakota? * : PERRY TYLER WE NEED TO VOTE SCOTT HE'S THE LEAST USEFULL AROUND HERE 9:48 Shovel Night: * : Hold on, hun. *goes to Leonard privately* Nah. He could be easily manipulated. 9:48 Superdawnfan: * : k then who scott perry? 9:49 Shovel Night: * : *to linds:* Ok sure whataver * : Scott definitely. 9:50 Superdawnfan: NOW SAY VOTES IN PM * ' : "Ok this one was extremely close oh who am I kidding"' * ' : "Perry you're safe"' 9:53 Shovel Night: * : Duh 9:53 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Lindsay also safe"' 9:54 Shovel Night: * : Better be... 9:54 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Leonard safe with no votes surprising since you lost the challenge due to a make believe spell"' * : Yay * : it wasn't make believe it was due to disbelief it failed * ' : "Sammy safe"' 9:55 Ryantprewitt: * : :) 9:56 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Tyler safe with no votes"' * : Alright! * ' : "and now BOTTOM 2"' * ' : "the two red heads of the show"' 9:56 Shovel Night: * : *not at all worried* 9:57 Superdawnfan: * ' : "and the final person safe is..."' * ' : "Dakota!"' 9:57 Ryantprewitt: * : :( 9:58 Shovel Night: * : As expected brb again sorrryyyyy. Ill try to hurry 9:58 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh well. Good luck everyone. 9:58 Superdawnfan: * ' : "*whispers while walking with scott on dock of shame* Now scott if you can guess correctly who voted you off you can get a reward"' * ' : "so guess"' * ' : "all the votes"' * ' : "who do you think voted Dakota?"' 9:59 Ryantprewitt: * : I voted Dakota. * : *whispers* 9:59 Superdawnfan: * ' : "think anyone else did?"' * ' : "or no?"' 10:01 Ryantprewitt: * : no. 10:01 Superdawnfan: * ' : "who do you think voted you off?"' 10:02 Ryantprewitt: * : Everyone left on my team voted me off. * : *Whispers* To be honest, I heard Sammy was having an alliance with Dakota. That betrayer. -.- 10:03 Shovel Night: back 10:03 Superdawnfan: * ' : "any idea why they'd vote you off?"' 10:04 Ryantprewitt: * : I have no exact clue why but I think it was because I haven't been interacting much with the other contestants. 10:04 Superdawnfan: * ' : "yep most of it"' * ' : "one conf pointed out even I forgot you XD"' * ' : "you guessed all the votes right"' * ' : "I may make this a reward challenge return you later or give another season what to do what to do"' 10:05 Shovel Night: * Hurry up and make him leave already. *snapping fingers* 10:05 Ryantprewitt: * : -.- * : *sees scott leaving from my cabin window* No.... :( * : *sighs* 10:06 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OK DAKOTA" *make a decision quick scott keep in mind if returned or is reward challenge everyone on team voted him who's to say it won't happen again my advice but don't let it change the answer just influence*' * ' : "Want another season scott?"' 10:06 Ryantprewitt: * : Sure. 10:06 Superdawnfan: * ' : "or to return"' * ' : "oh already answered"' 10:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait * : I should've not interrupted. lol * : I guess i'll return. 10:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : "too bad you already did"' 10:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh well. 10:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : *throws scott on boat*' * ' : *DRIVES HIM AWAY*' 10:08 Shovel Night: * : *waving evily* 10:08 Ryantprewitt: * : *texts ryan from his cell phone telling him goodbye and to win for him* 10:08 Superdawnfan: * ' : "LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA BEGINS"' 10:08 Ryantprewitt: * : *and he also warns ryan about Dakota and Sammy* 10:08 Superdawnfan: this episode has ended